


A Night With You

by rainbowdots888



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Times are difficult for Ryo, he's exhausted and can't find sleep, as usual. He lacks something, or rather someone to finally drift off...





	A Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is an unpretentious OS in which I wanted to write about fluff and comfort because we all need it right now, Eito and Eighters.   
> Enjoy and Ganbatte everyone!

Ryo is lying on his back, eyes closed, on the bed of a random hotel room. He's tired, really exhausted, but still has trouble sleeping, as usual. Tomorrow he's got to go to Taipei for the promo of his movie and thus take a plane scheduled to take off so early he couldn't even go back to his own bed after his drama filming.

 

There he lays since he's checked in, dreaming about his own room, just a few miles away from him.

 

He doesn't know if it's the real world or the world of dreams anymore, in that weird state of wait, expecting something that never comes when he needs it the most. Rest.

 

The door squeaks. Or is it?

 

The murmur of clothes approaching. For real?

 

His sheets are ruffled by an unexpected movement.

 

He'd swear the bed is not just ruffled by something, there's a faint breathing noise also, right next to him.

 

Warmth.

 

Maybe he's asleep and having a nightmare, after all.

 

He rubs his right hand on his face to try sorting things out but dares not open his eyes.

 

Ryo takes a deep breath to calm down the frantic beatings of his heart. That's when _the_ fragrance hits his nose. He knows that perfume, by heart.

 

“Tatsu?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Ryo opens his eyes now and it's dark all around, but there's definitely a shape lying there, on its side, next to him. Soft and curly brown hair caressing his cheek.

 

“Fuck. You scared me to death! What are you even doing here?”

 

“'Found out we're staying at the same hotel... You know, the drama filming and so on...”

 

Ohkura has the tiniest voice as he rests his head against Ryo's shoulder. Who does not move at all, kind of paralyzed by the surprise and the surrealistic situation.

 

“... And? What are you doing in _my_ bed, for fuck's sake?”

 

“I couldn't sleep.”

 

“Try again, Ohkura.”

 

“I couldn't sleep, walked for a while along the empty hallways, met your manager by chance. He told me you're here. I didn't want to stay alone, tonight.”

 

The tall drummer coils a little bit against his side. Now, Ryo can _feel_ his friend's breaths on top of hearing them. It reminds him those times when they were boys, afraid of the ghost stories their sempais told with a sneaky smile before sending them to sleep. Ohkura used to slip into his bed, just like today, and talk with him for hours, deconstructing together all the spooky stories until they became just harmless legends.

 

“Did someone tell you a ghost story?” Ryo says, mocking. The situation is still very weird, despite the sweet childhood memories it relates to.

 

“I don't need ghost stories to be afraid anymore.”

 

“Tatsu... Seriously? What happened?” This time, Ryo feels concerned. It's not like his friend to be so gloomy.

 

“Don't go to Taipei, Ryochan. Stay with me.”

 

“But... I have to go. It's only two days and it's not like...”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like... I'm your boyfriend or something.”

 

“Oh.”

 

There's a long silence. Ohkura moves closer, again. Now Ryo can feel the younger's stomach against his hip. It feels comfy. He wriggles a little so their bodies are really touching. He does not know why but sleep seems to be coming to him, finally.

 

“Hey...”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How did you enter the room, though?”

 

“The door wasn't locked, you dumbass.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Right? Thankfully it was just me.” Ohkura implies, half-laughing.

 

It's comfortable that contact they have but it does not feel enough yet to drown into sleep, so Ryo turns on his side to face the other. He still can't see him, but he can feel his breath, very very close. Their noses are almost touching as they're now sharing the same pillow. He'd like his whole body to touch the drummer's, to disappear into the protection of his arms and fall asleep there, lulled by the rhythmic and soft breath of his friend. It's weird, really, this sensation of wellness that is invading him slowly.

 

Before he can even make another move, Ohkura's right hand softly lands on his naked waist. He jolts a little.

 

“Sorry...” The drummer whispers, with the least apologetic chuckle in the world.

 

“Nah... It's okay.”

 

It's like the other has been waiting for this half-assed approval because now it's his whole arm that is surrounding Ryo's body. Their stomachs touch, their thighs are softly rubbing and the guitarist lets an unconscious wellness sigh escape his lips.

 

It's silent again. Sleep is around the corner, he knows it, it's almost there, that blissful moment when his mind is going to go blank and he'll finally fall asleep.

 

Ohkura's large hand is now resting between his shoulder blades, warm and solid, like an anchor that reassures him just when he's about to drift off.

 

The other's lips are close, so close. Maybe they're the solution, the key to a perfect night. So Ryo leans in, slowly, and rests his lips over Ohkura's. It's so soothing. He has trouble breaking contact but does it anyway. The other has yet to react.

 

“What are you doing, Ryochan?” The drummer whispers, his voice thick with desire.

 

There's always been this untold attraction between them, feelings that they have never expressed. Some lust they've never explored, being too busy, too scared, too shy.

 

Suddenly, Ryo is not sure that he wants to sleep anymore tonight.

 

“... Trying something.” He answers and lets his lips find the other's, again, delicately pressing a kiss there.

 

Ohkura's fingers on his back are contracting a little, just enough to send a wave of pleasure along his spine. He loves how strong, how reassuring those fingers are. How friendly and familiar.

 

“Why did you wait so long to try this?” It's hushed, this question asked against his lips, but it's so meaningful. He wonders. And decides they'll ask themselves the questions later, given his friend's legs are slowly intertwining with his and their kiss is deepening in the most pleasurable way.

 

He doesn't know how to breathe anymore, all his being is busy discovering the sensations of becoming intimate with one of the persons he thought he knew the best on this earth. Ryo thinks back at all the times he's seen Ohkura kiss his girlfriends, all the times he's seen his bandmate mimic a kiss with someone. All these times he has wanted to be the kissed one... So hard. And didn't even realize it.

 

Now their tongues are dancing together in the black of the night and they can't _see_ but they strongly feel, together. They taste and touch, driving each other to exhaustion just by kissing and caressing and it feels like the lullaby Ryo has missed all his life. The solution to the riddle that has obsessed him for years was just before his eyes, within easy reach.

 

They finally part, out of breath, and Ryo feels slumber take over him, rapidly. He wants to tell the other how much he's loved it, how much he wants them to start something, how precious this moment was. But his head is heavy and his eyes are closing. He finds his place, snuggled into the other's neck with a last wellness sigh and drifts off a smile on his lips.

 

 

****************  
  
When he wakes up, Ohkura is not in the bed anymore. It's dawn and his phone is flashing and ringing, trying desperately to wake him up. Ryo turns the device off and groans. He's slept so well he's all groggy.

 

Was it a dream? Did he imagine the other's presence and what does this dream mean?

 

_Don't go to Taipei, Ryochan. Stay with me._

 

He groans again and sits up. He's within a hair's breadth to call his manager and cancel the trip to Taipei. What if Ohkura has asked him to stay for real? If he goes, will he ever find sleep again? Will the other be here, waiting for him?

 

But Ryo's a well-behaved thirty-something idol. He gets up, takes a shower and obediently joins his manager in the hall on time for the taxi. They exchange a few words, he's not paying attention, looking at the roadside unravel through the window of the car, his mind busy finding back all the pieces of the last night to build a complete memory of it.

 

“Oh, by the way, Nishikido-san...?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Ohkura-san was staying in the same hotel last night! How funny! Did he call you?”

 

“No...” Ryo answers like a robot. He's processing the information, his stomach is already dancing from joy in his belly.

 

“Oh... We met in the hallway, he looked exhausted. I guess his filming is wearing him out. He must have thought you were already sleeping...”

 

“That must be it. He knows me by heart...”

 

Ryo tries his hardest to hide the grin that threatens to show on his face.

 

****************  
  
 _'So you did go to Taipei, in the end? Why do I even bother?'_

 

Ryo chuckles at the text and puts his phone back into his pocket. The third screening of his movie is ending and he'll have to go on stage for the interview very soon. Upon reflection, he takes the smartphone out again and types his answer quickly.

 

_'I had to, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?'_

 

_'I dunno, cause I'm feeling very lonely rn. All that I did n said yesterday, I meant it, Ryo.'_

 

The lights are going on in the movie theater, and the audience is loudly clapping its delight: he knows he has to stand and go on stage.

 

_'I'll be back tomorrow. Meet me at mine, 7 pm. Okay?'_

 

Ryo has to withstand the whole interview knowing that the other has read his text. Knowing that maybe, there's an answer waiting for him. So when the lights go off, when everyone is finally gone and he's left alone in the nearest breakroom, he takes his phone out and avidly reads the message Ohkura has sent in response.

 

_'My Ryochan is so romantic, ne?'_

 

From a girl, this answer would have made Ryo roll his eyes in annoyance but coming from his bandmate, and followed by a weird smiley he can't really understand, it makes him crack up. Ohkura's not the last for sarcasm, really.

 

 _'I usually come with roses and sweet words when I feel for someone.'_ He responds, just in case the other was being serious.

 

_'Just come with yourself. And food. I'll be very hungry. ♥'_

 

It's a powerful laugh that seizes him just when his manager opens the door to get him back on the road to his fourth screening of the day. He feels a lot better than two days ago and knows that he will be able to sleep tonight, to gain some strength back from slumber. Because Ohkura is waiting for him.

 

Back home, he'll have a shoulder to lean on when he feels tired.

 


End file.
